monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Element
This article is about the Element. For the Monster Type, see 'Elder Dragon'' The '''Dragon Element is an Elemental Effect which can be utilized offensively by both hunters and monsters. It uses a strange and unknown power to cause additional damage. Monsters that are capable of using the Dragon Element can be found in a wide variety of environments, and are generally extremely powerful and oftentimes quite rare. Most monsters which utilize the Dragon Element can inflict the Dragonblight status, which can temporarily render an opponent's elemental effects useless. Most monsters which wield the Dragon Element are themselves weak to it. The Dragon Element can be infused into weapons to cause additional elemental damage. When a dragon weapon strikes, it releases a burst of black and red energy into the wound, which can be extremely effective against certain monsters. In Monster Hunter: World, Dragon Element weapons have the Elderseal property. Repeatedly attacking an Elder Dragon with Elderseal weapons will temporarily disable their passive abilities, helping to remove effects such as Kirin's lightning armor, Vaal Hazak's miasma veil, or Nergigante's regenration. Dragon Element Monsters File:1stGen and 2ndGen-Fatalis Render 001.png|Fatalis File:1stGen and 2ndGen-Crimson Fatalis Render 001.png|Crimson Fatalis File:2ndGen-White Fatalis Render 001.png|White Fatalis File:FrontierGen-Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|Lao-Shan Lung File:MHF1-Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|Ashen Lao-Shan Lung File:MH4U-Chameleos Render 001.png|Chameleos File:MHW-Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Kushala Daora File:MH4U-Rusted Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Rusted Kushala Daora File:MHW-Lunastra Render 001.png|Lunastra File:MHW-Teostra Render 001.png|Teostra File:2ndGen-Yama Tsukami Render 002.png|Yama Tsukami File:MH4-Akantor Render 001.png|Akantor File:MHW-Deviljho Render 001.png|Deviljho MHWI-Savage Deviljho Render 001.png|Savage Deviljho File:MHWI-Stygian Zinogre Render 001.png|Stygian Zinogre MH3-Render Alatreon 002.png|Alatreon File:3rdGen-Ceadeus Render 001.png|Ceadeus File:MHGen-Nakarkos Render 003.png|Nakarkos File:MHGU-Valstrax Render 001.png|Valstrax File:MHW-Xeno'jiiva Render 001.png|Xeno'jiiva File:MHWI-Ebony Odogaron Render 001.png|Ebony Odogaron File:FrontierGen-Doragyurosu Render 001.png|Doragyurosu File:FrontierGen-Anorupatisu Render 002.png|Anorupatisu File:FrontierGen-Rukodiora Render 002.png|Rukodiora File:FrontierGen-Guanzorumu Render 001.png|Guanzorumu File:MHO-Merphistophelin Render 001.png|Merphistophelin File:MHO-Poikilos Lightenna Render 001.png|Poikilos Lightenna Monsters Weak to the Dragon Element File:MH4-Basarios Render 001.png|Basarios File:MHO-Crystal Basarios Render 002.png|Crystal Basarios File:MHW-Rathalos Render 001.png|Rathalos File:MHW-Azure Rathalos Render 001.png|Azure Rathalos File:MHGen-Dreadking_Rathalos_Render_001.png|Dreadking Rathalos File:MHW-Rathian Render 001.png|Rathian File:MHW-Pink Rathian Render 001.png|Pink Rathian File:MHGen-Dreadqueen Rathian Render_001.png|Dreadqueen Rathian File:MHO-Conflagration Rathian Render 001.png|Conflagration Rathian File:FrontierGen-Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|Lao-Shan Lung File:MHF1-Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|Ashen Lao-Shan Lung File:1stGen and 2ndGen-Fatalis Render 001.png|Fatalis File:1stGen and 2ndGen-Crimson Fatalis Render 001.png|Crimson Fatalis File:2ndGen-White Fatalis Render 001.png|White Fatalis MHWI-Tigrex Render 001.png|Tigrex File:MHGen-Grimclaw_Tigrex_Render_001.png|Grimclaw Tigrex File:2ndGen-Shen Gaoren Render 001.png|Shen Gaoren File:MH4U-Chameleos Render 001.png|Chameleos File:MHW-Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Kushala Daora File:MH4U-Rusted Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Rusted Kushala Daora (on the head) File:MHW-Lunastra Render 001.png|Lunastra File:MHW-Teostra Render 001.png|Teostra File:2ndGen-Yama Tsukami Render 001.png|Yama Tsukami File:MH4-Akantor Render 001.png|Akantor MH3G-Lagiacrus_Subspecies.png|Ivory Lagiacrus File:MH3U-Abyssal Lagiacrus Render 001.png|Abyssal Lagiacrus Glacial Agnaktor Render.png|Glacial Agnaktor (without ice armor) File:MHW-Uragaan Render 001.png|Uragaan Uragaan Subspecies render.png|Steel Uragaan File:MHGen-Crystalbeard Uragaan Render 001.png|Crystalbeard Uragaan File:MHW-Deviljho Render 001.png|Deviljho MHWI-Savage Deviljho Render 001.png|Savage Deviljho MH3U-Lucent Nargacuga Render 001.png|Lucent Nargacuga MH3-Render Alatreon 002.png|Alatreon File:3rdGen-Ceadeus Render 001.png|Ceadeus MH3U-Goldbeard Ceadeus Render 001.png|Goldbeard Ceadeus File:3rdGen-Jhen Mohran Render 001.png|Jhen Mohran File:MHGen-Amatsu Render 001.png|Amatsu File:MH3U-Dire Miralis Render 001.png|Dire Miralis MHGen-Mizutsune_Render_001.png|Mizutsune File:MHWI-Glavenus Render 001.png|Glavenus File:MH4-Gore Magala Render 002.png|Gore Magala File:MH4-Shagaru Magala Render 001.png|Shagaru Magala File:MH4-Dah'ren Mohran Render 001.png|Dah'ren Mohran File:MH4U-Dalamadur Render 001.png|Dalamadur File:MH4U-Shah Dalamadur Render 002.png|Shah Dalamadur MH4U-Gogmazios_Render_001.png|Gogmazios File:MHGen-Nakarkos Render 003.png|Nakarkos File:MHW-Radobaan Render 001.png|Radobaan File:MHW-Vaal Hazak Render 001.png|Vaal Hazak File:MHW-Behemoth Render 001.png|Behemoth File:MHWI-Banbaro Render 001.png|Banbaro File:MHWI-Safi'jiiva Render 001.png|Safi'jiiva File:FrontierGen-Lavasioth Subspecies Render 001.png|Lavasioth Subspecies File:FrontierGen-Espinas Rare Species Render 001.png|Espinas Rare Species File:FrontierGen-Dyuragaua Render 001.png|Dyuragaua File:FrontierGen-Laviente Render 002.png|Laviente File:FrontierGen-Violent Laviente Render 001.png|Violent Laviente File:FrontierGen-Rukodiora Render 002.png|Rukodiora File:FrontierGen-Rebidiora Render 002.png|Rebidiora FrontierGen-Aruganosu Render 001.png|Aruganosu FrontierGen-Goruganosu Render 001.png|Goruganosu File:FrontierGen-Xiang Tien Render 002.png|Shantien File:FrontierGen-Zerureusu Render 001.png|Zerureusu File:FrontierGen-Diorekkusu Render 001.png|Diorekkusu Image Gallery File:MH3U-Stygian Zinogre Screenshot 003.jpg FrontierGen-Doragyurosu Screenshot 007.jpg File:MH3U-Savage Deviljho Screenshot 001.jpg Alatreon-DragonCharge.jpg MHO-Poikilos Lightenna Screenshot 003.jpg MHGen-Nakarkos Screenshot 040.jpg MHGU-Valstrax Screenshot 008.jpg MHXX-Akantor Screenshot 003.jpg Popular Dragon Weapons File:MH4-Great Sword Render 054.png|Fatalis Blade File:MH4-Great Sword Render 058.png|Epitaph Eternal File:Weapon455.png|Smolder Dragonsword File:MH4-Long Sword Render 021.png|Stygian Gula File:MH4-Sword and Shield Render 047.png|Fatalis Sword File:MH4-Dual Blades Render 052.png|Enduring Sacrifice File:MH4-Hammer Render 050.png|Devil's Crush File:MH4-Hunting Horn Render 011.png|Brimstren Drakesong File:AlatreonLance.png|Alatreon Gleam File:MH4-Lance Render 007.png|Le Paladin File:MH4-Gunlance Render 028.png|Stygian Avaritia File:MH4-Switch Axe Render 012.png|Stygian Vanagloria File:MH4-Charge Blade Render 009.png|L'Oppresseur File:MH4-Insect Glaive Render 004.png|Leumundslist File:MH4-Bow Render 040.png|Akantor Chaos Bow Category:Elements